The True Role Reversal
by Dancer of Death
Summary: Exactly what the title says, a pokemon battle with the roles switched! Please R&R D


The True Role Reversal

333

"Pokemon fans," the Meowth announcer was saying from up above in the

control tower, "Welcome to tha ten-hundredth annual Pokemon League

Championships!"

There was a massive roar of the crowd. The huge darkened stadium with its

multi-levelled audience seating was jam packed with excited observers.

Far below them was a large rectangular ring where the battle was to take

place.

In the centre of the ring stood the two battlers, facing each other. A

small yellow mouse-like Pikachu, wearing a mini, red baseball cap on its

head and its opponent, an amber-coloured star-shaped Staryu standing on

its two lower-most pointed appendages.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, giving Staryu the finger.

"Hyah!" Staryu grunted back, the red jewel in its centre gleaming

malevolently.

"Meowth, this is truly a match of Masters!" Meowth said excitedly into

its microphone. "They're even trash talkin' each other!"

A pause as the two opponents settled back in preparation.

"And now, folks get ready for tha finals!" Meowth continued. "Whoeva

wins this battle will be tha new Pokemon League Champion!"

The crowds cheered again for a few good minutes, then fell silent to

watch the truly amazing display of Pokemon training skill that was sure

to be shown before them. There was nothing more exciting than a Pokemon

battle between professionals.

Pikachu stepped backwards, removing a red and white poke ball from its

back with one hand, while twisting its hat around backwards on its head,

yellow pointed ears twitching. Then it raised its poke ball in the air

and prepared to throw it as if pitching a baseball. "Pika ..." it threw

the poke ball into the centre of the ring where it began to open in a

flash of crimson light. "Pika-chu!"

Red energy escaped, blazing from the opened ball, and a man with blue

hair and green eyes, and wearing a white uniform with a red 'R'

emblazoned on the front of it, materialised. The man crouched on the

ground, ready.

"And Pikachu begins tha match with James!" Meowth announced. "A

curious decision as James's are usually quite incompetent Pokemon.

Howeva, let's see how this one is trained!"

Staryu's red jewel seemed to smile, well at least if a red jewel could be

said to be smiling. It spun around, its two side limbs outstretched as if

it were a ballerina, and after one rotation, it too threw a red and white

poke ball into the centre of the ring. "Hi-yah!"

Out of the thrown poke ball, crimson energy materialised into a growling

Jessie, long red hair swaying, and its eyes spitting cold blue fire.

"And Staryu chooses to match up with Jessie! The Hell-cat Pokemon!" the

Meowth shouted. "Meowth, an interesting match-up to say the least!"

Pikachu pointed at the Jessie. "Pika ... chu-pikachu!"

"Puh-please, don't hurt meee," the James immediately shouted in a

high-pitched voice at the Jessie. "Pleee-a-eassse!"

The Jessie began to run around in circles, confused.

"Amazing!" Meowth said. "James has used its special ability, Whining,

on Jessie! Jessie is confused!"

Staryu looked worried, if it were even possible to look worried since

it didn't even have a face. "Huh ... hyah!"

"And Staryu chooses ta stick with Jessie! Let's see if tha Hell-cat

Pokemon can break out of its confusion!"

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu ordered.

The James nodded, its green eyes gleaming, and began to run at the

confused Jessie. But at the last second, the Jessie shook its head, red

hair swishing, and managed to break out of confusion.

"Huhr!" Staryu immediately countered.

The Jessie began to stare at the running James hard. Its cold blue eyes

flashed frostily. James slowed down, then finally stopped running with a

scared look on its face.

"Wow!" Meowth said, amazed. "The Jessie broke out, and is now using

its special ability, Glare, on James!"

The James was paralysed and couldn't move.

"Kachu!" Pikachu shouted, but it was no use.

"Huh-huh, hyah!" Staryu grunted.

The Jessie ran over to the paralysed James and scratched it on the face

with its long nails. The James fell over and fainted.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, shocked.

"Meowth! And Jessie finishes off James with its Scratch attack! Let's see

what Pikachu chooses next!"

"Pika pika!"

A second poke ball was thrown into the centre of the ring. With a flash

of red light, a young girl with blue hair set in two thick pony-tails

worn high on her head, appeared.

"Great!" Meowth said. "Pikachu has chosen to go with Duplica, tha

Cross-dressing Pokemon!"

"Heyah!"

The Jessie tried its Glare again on the Duplica, but the Duplica turned

its head, avoiding the attack.

"Pikapi pi-pikachu!" Pikachu ordered.

The Duplica suddenly erected a changing booth and after a few seconds,

the walls of the booth shaking, dismantled it as it came out. It was

dressed in a perfect costume of the Jessie, white tank-top with the same

'R' written on it, with even the same red hair, worn as a wig. The

resemblance was uncanny.

"Outstanding!" Meowth shouted into the microphone. "Duplica has

transformed into Jessie! What a true sight ta see!"

Smoke began to pour out of the Jessie's ears as it looked at the Duplica.

Its blue eyes turned red as fire. It was so angry.

"Hyah!" Staryu ordered, but the Jessie ignored the command.

"Oh no! Staryu's Jessie has gone berserk!"

The Jessie began to run at the Duplica, shouting and screaming angrily.

"Pika!"

The Duplica dodged the wild charge and stuck its foot out. The Jessie

tripped over it and then tumbled over until it smashed into the wall of

the ring. It lay unmoving, with stars circling its head.

"Huhr!" Staryu said, with one of its limbs rubbing its head in

disgust, or at least its top limb where it would have had a head if it

had one.

"Meowth, that's what Staryu gets for using tha infamous uncontrollable

Hell-cat Pokemon!" Meowth exclaimed. "Let's see what it uses ta match up

with Pikachu's amazing Duplica!"

Staryu spun around again, throwing its second poke ball out. "Huh ...

hyah!" it grunted.

From the ball emerged a boy with spiky brown hair, wearing a blue

long-sleeved shirt, and a golden chain around its neck. On its face it

had a highly arrogant look.

"What an exciting match!" Meowth shouted. "Staryu has chosen Gary Oak!

A truly rare Pokemon!"

"Hyah!" Staryu ordered.

The Gary Oak suddenly began talking. "You suck! Loser!" it shouted. "I

will be the greatest Pokemon Master! I will create history with my

exceptional skills!"

Duplica fell backwards shaking its head, suddenly dizzy.

"What a cheap shot!" Meowth announced. "The Gary Oak used a combined

Insult and Brag attack on Pikachu's Duplica!" Then a pause. "Wait!

Pikachu is using one of its super potions on Duplica! Duplica is back

to full health!"

"Pika, pikachu!" Pikachu then ordered.

Again, the Duplica erected its change booth and when it had finished, it

had dressed up as the Gary Oak. Again, the resemblance was uncanny.

"Huh? Hyah Ha hyah!" Staryu suddenly laughed. Although it was kind of

hard to tell since it could only make grunting noises.

"Meowth, what a turn of events!" Meowth voiced. "Staryu is laughing! It

knows something Pikachu doesn't!"

"Pika?" Pikachu said, puzzled, pointed ears twitching.

And then all was explained as the Duplica just abruptly fainted and fell

over. It couldn't stand to be Gary Oak.

"Meowth, Gary Oak is immune ta Duplica's Transform special attack!"

"Pika!" the Pikachu said angrily as it recalled the fainted Pokemon into

its ball and then threw out another.

In a flash, the ball opened revealing a red-haired woman in a white

nurse's uniform. Her blue eyes were serene as she held her hands

together, smiling at the Gary Oak.

"Woah!" Meowth said. "I didn't know Pikachu had a Nurse Joy!"

"Hur!" Staryu directed.

"You suck! I hate you!" the Gary Oak began to shout. "Loser!"

But the Nurse Joy just continued to smile serenely at it, unaffected.

"Pika." Pikachu grinned a mousey grin. "Pika-chu, pikachu!"

When the Nurse Joy heard what Pikachu said, its eyes began to glow red

and evil. She began to grow larger, looming over the poor Gary Oak,

staring angrily at it.

"Extraordinary!" Meowth exclaimed. "When Pikachu said that tha Gary Oak

was mean to other Pokemon, it evolved into Evil Nurse Joy!"

The Nurse Joy shrieked a truly horrible shriek and then the Gary Oak was

out like a light. After that, the Nurse Joy shrank back to normal,

smiling serenely again.

"Hya!" Staryu said, getting angry. "Hur, hyah!" It spun around and

released yet another poke ball. One flash later, a police woman with blue

hair materialised.

"And to match up with Pikachu's Nurse Joy, Staryu has released an Officer

Jenny!"

"Pika!" Pikachu ordered.

"Hyah!" Staryu grunted.

The two Women Pokemon began shrieking at each other. It was so loud, the

audience began to cover their ears.

Even Meowth was covering its ears all the way up in the control tower.

"Tha two Pokemon are trying to out-Shriek each other! What a truly

terrible sight to see, or should I say, hear!"

After a few more painful minutes of shrieking, there was a winner. It was

the Officer Jenny.

Meowth uncovered its ears. "Amazing! It seems that tha Police Woman

Pokemon had tha more powerful Shriek special attack! Who would've

figured?"

Pikachu growled as it released another Pokemon. "Pika chu, pika!"

A sinister-looking man with aqua hair and brown eyes, wearing a black

uniform, appeared. It had an 'R' on the front just like the James

Pokemon, Pikachu had used earlier.

"Oh no!" Meowth shouted. "Pikachu truly wants to play hard-ball! It has

released a deadly Butch! The infamous Banshee Pokemon!"

Staryu looked worried as it commanded its Officer Jenny to shriek at it.

However the Butch only smiled and grinned evilly as it folded its arms.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu said, then put on ear-plugs and smiled.

The Butch only had to utter one word. "Faint," it said. Its voice was

truly terrible. Its scratchiness was absolutely painful to hear. Even the

hundreds of spectators groaned in agony as they covered their ears.

The Officer Jenny had no chance at all. It fell over and fainted, waving

a white flag once.

"Argh!" Meowth screamed. "Meowth! That voice is truly horrifying! I feel

sorry for that Officer Jenny! It had no chance! No chance at all!"

Even Staryu seemed down for the count, lying on the ground. Then it stood

up and poured super potion on itself and wearily took out another

poke ball.

"Hyur!" it grunted, throwing the poke ball. Then it quickly took out a

pair of ear-plugs and placed them in its ears. In the general area of

its ears, if it had ears, that was.

However the Cassidy that Staryu threw out was also quickly beaten by

Pikachu's devastating Butch with its Terrible Voice attack. The blonde

counterpart of the Butch Pokemon had no chance against that voice either.

"It's not looking good for Staryu folks! It only has two Pokemon left!"

Meowth announced, not in pain any more as it too had put on ear-plugs.

"That Butch is truly terrifying! What a powerful Pokemon!"

Staryu shook its head, or more like its body since it didn't have a head,

and threw out yet another poke ball.

From the ball emerged a tall girl with blonde hair.

"Meowth! Wow!" Meowth said, amazed. "Staryu has thrown out a Daisy! One

of tha Waterflower Pokemons of Cerulean City! It looks like Staryu plans

to match up annoyingness with annoyingness!"

"Pika!"

"Hyah!"

The Daisy managed to attack first, using its Annoying attack. "Like,

you're really tough ya know? Like I hope I can win! Like I hope you don't

say anything otherwise, like, you say one word, and like, I'll lose! Like

your voice is really bad and like everyone hates it and like, like, like,

like-"

This time the Butch had to cover its ears. Fortunately for Staryu, it

fainted without saying a word, otherwise it would have been a double-KO.

"Extraordinary! What amazing strategy!" Meowth exclaimed. "That Daisy was

truly annoying with its Annoying attack!"

Now that the Butch was out of the fight, everyone removed their ear

plugs.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, punching the paw of its right hand into its left.

Then it straightened its red cap and threw out its fifth Pokemon. The

poke ball split in two and a tall boy with spiky, dark-brown hair and

slitted eyes appeared.

"And Pikachu sends out Brock! It looks like Staryu isn't tha only one

fighting with strategy! Brocks are notoriously powerful against Girl

Pokemon!"

Before the Daisy could launch into its Annoying attack, the Brock used

its own special ability, Glomp. One moment it was standing out in front

of Pikachu, the next it was hugging the blonde girl tightly.

"Will you go out with me, uhur hur!" the Brock said goofily as it

squashed the poor girl in its arms. And before Staryu could even heal it

with a dose of super potion, the Daisy had fainted from disgust.

"Woah, what an awesome move by that Brock!" Meowth stated. "The Daisy is

out like a light. But wait! A new Pokemon is joining the battle!"

Sure enough, Staryu had released its final Pokemon. The ball opened with

a flash of crimson energy and then a girl with red hair tied in a

sideways pony-tail, appeared, wearing a yellow top, denim shorts and

suspenders. Its blue eyes were determined and fierce.

"It's another Girl Pokemon!" Meowth shouted. "But not just any! It's tha

most powerful Waterflower itself, Misty!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu quickly said, a worried look on its face.

But the Brock shook its head and refused to use its Glomp attack on the

Misty.

"Pikachu, pikachu!" Pikachu ordered, this time louder. But still the

Pervert Pokemon refused to obey.

"Meowth, it looks like Pikachu is having some troubles with its Brock!

What a terrible time for it ta ignore its trainer!"

Steam began to pour out of the Misty's ears and its eyes glowed red as

the Brock still refused her. It didn't like the Brock Pokemon either but

its feelings of vanity were hurt.

"Oh no! The Misty is going berserk! It's using tha dreaded Double-Slap on

tha Brock!" Meowth said as the red-haired Girl Pokemon ran up and began

slapping the Brock silly.

The Misty continued to powerfully smack the Brock on the face over and

over again. Pikachu didn't even get the chance to heal its Pokemon or

switch before the Brock was lying on the ground, defeated.

"And tha Brock paid tha price for not listening to its trainer! Meowth,

let this be a lesson to all to make sure your Pokemon's level is not too

high before you use it in an important match!"

Staryu laughed, although, again, it was kind of hard to tell since it

could only grunt. It beckoned at Pikachu with one of its pointed limbs.

"Staryu is feeling really smug, folks! It just gave Pikachu tha finger!

Or at least that's what it looked like since it doesn't have any

fingers," Meowth exclaimed.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu angrily shouted. It twisted its hat around backwards

again, lightning sparks emitting from its cheeks and threw its final

poke ball out.

"WOAH!" Meowth shouted, impressed, as the ball split open revealing a

Boy Pokemon wearing a shirt, vest and jeans. It had black spiky hair

underneath a red hat that matched Pikachu's. "It's tha most rare

Pokemon of all! An Ash Ketchum!" Meowth settled back in its chair to

watch the final battle. "Staryu's Misty will have a tough time fighting

this one! The Ash Ketchum never gives up, even if its fainted!"

Staryu looked worried, or looked like it looked worried. "Heyah!" it

ordered.

"You wrecked my bike!" the Misty shouted at the Ash.

"Oh, no! Tha Misty is using its dreaded Accuse attack on Pikachu's Ash

Ketchum!"

"Pika!" Pikachu countered.

"I said I'll make good on it some day!" the Ash shouted back at the

Misty.

"What a great move!" Meowth commented. "The Ash countered with its

Procrastination attack! Its training is top notch!"

Then the Misty Screeched, its high voice shrill. But then the Ash

countered again, this time with Yell.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, pointing at the Girl Pokemon.

"I hearby declare to the world I will be a Pokemon Master!" Ash said

loudly at the Misty.

Misty covered its ears, closing its eyes. It had no counter for that one.

"Awesome!" Meowth said. "Ash Ketchum has used tha Wishful Thinking

attack! An attack of tha Brag element!" The crowd roared in approval.

After that, the battle turned into a general melee, with Pikachu ordering

its Ash to Body Slam the Misty, while Staryu ordered its Misty to Bind

the Ash. The Ash and Misty began rolling around on the ground, limbs

wrapped up together.

"Hey, what's going on?" Meowth suddenly asked, after a few minutes of

apparent fighting. "Meowth ... the-the two Pokemon are-are ... KISSING?"

"Pika?"

"Hyah?"

The crowd gasped. How could this be?

"Wait! Maybe tha two Pokemon will start fighting again in a few

minutes," Meowth worriedly said. When that didn't happen, with the Ash

and Misty still lying interlocked in a passionate embrace, Meowth threw

up his hands in disgust. "Looks like we have a draw folks! The two final

Pokemon seem ta be in LOVE! It's impossible for them ta finish!"

The crowd began shouting in disgust.

"Char!"

"Bulba!"

"Squirtle-squirt!"

"Puff!"

"Clefable!"

"Geo!"

(Etc, etc, etc)

Pikachu thoughtfully looked at the making-out Pokemon in front of it,

rubbing its chin with a paw. It looked at the Staryu next to it.

"Chu, pikachu chu?" (Translation: Will you consider trading your Misty to

me?)

Staryu's red jewel was still looking at their Pokemon, puzzled.

"Hurh? Hyah." (Translation: Why? The Pokemon seems useless now.)

Pikachu grinned. "Pikachu pika!" (Translation: I want to breed them!)

The End

**Authors Notes: **Wow! I managed to turn this weird fic into an AAMRN (Ash and Misty Romance Novel for those abbreviatedly-challenged).

Yes, Butch's voice in the dub is ANNOYING as hell! The scratchiness makes you want to punch your TV screen! It's that bad! Who the hell hired that voice actor! He should be shot! Well anyway R&R would be appreciated as always. Hoped you enjoyed the story!

PS: In Pokemon Gold / Silver, YES. It's possible to breed your pokemon together! Funny what they allow kids to do these days. Could you imagine it when the games come outside of Japan?

Boy : Would you like to mate your Pikachu with mine?

Girl : Nah, its attibutes aren't very impressive.

Boy : Fine! Well yours aren't very big either!

.-;;; anyways please read and review!

-Dancer of Death


End file.
